Aishiteru, Kazuma Sasuke
by Lycan180
Summary: Part two. Kyuubi gets revenge on Naruto:MPREG. This is a series of Yaoi SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu. Stay connencted for Part Three! Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**"...**Aishiteru**, Kazuma Sasuke..."**_

_**NarutoXSasuke, SasukeXNaruto**_

As both lovers lay side by side, Sasuke Uchiha and Kazuma Naruto, Naruto purred in his sleep. Again. As every night, Sasuke sat up and looked at his Kitsune sleeping. _'You haven't the slightest Idea what you do at night, Naru-kun? I hate it, yet love the sound and my body's response... But It's only been 3 hours since we made love, My Kitsune. You sure are a catch.' _Sasuke thought with a chuckle. As his eyes danced over his fox, he let his eyes wander around their room. A red fox plush on a oak dresser; a black and white wolf plush next to the fox. Sasuke smiled. _'I remember those. I won the fox you named 'Shukaku' respectively for Gaara's demon side. You won the wolf I named 'Pyyroas' since it definely deseved a unique name. It was at the Kohona Festival.'_ Sasuke thought with a small smile. His eyes went over the red and blue carpet, the closet where his and Naruto's Clothes hung up; And of course the stereo and wall. On the wall was a picture of the Great Yadomine, Naruto's Father,Kazuma Arashi. Beside that was the Picture of a Wild wolf and fox standing side-by-side on a stone in the wilderness;a rare picture. On the oppisite side was a picture of Him and Naruto, as kids: When they started to date; 3 years ago. Sasuke smiled and curled back up to Naruto and nuzzled his neck.

"Kyu...ubb...iii..." Naruto spoke softly and distressed. Still sleeping, Kazumas' breath began to hitch; It scared Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, fear in his eyes.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in the foxes' ears. He saw the expression on Naruto's face change into pain, A tear leaking down his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in the boys' ear, Which caused:

A) Naruto to awaken

B) Naruto to hit his head on the small dresser

C) and caused Naruto to fall on the floor.

Sasuke jumped off the bed with a burst of chakra and landed next to said boy and softly spoke in the fox ears.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a sense of worry. Naruto rose his tear-stained face up to Sasuke and leaned into his chest. _'What's wrong with me?'_ Naruto thought as tears ran down his face. Of course, Mrs. Noisy burst in the room.

"Naruto! Are you okay!" Sakura ran to him, **pushing Sasuke away. **Sasuke glared as she held Naruto close. _'She knows he still likes her a bit. WAIT! SHE PUSHED ME away from Naruto!' _Sasuke Growled and pushed her aside.

"Naru-Kun?" Sasuke asked softly into the ears. Pinned back, the ears showed the pure sorrow of the boy.

"Please...Sasuke..." Naruto softly cried out.

"Sakura," Sasuke turned twards her, Naruto crying into his shirt, "Go home." He said as he turned back to Naruto and rubbed his back. Well, untill, Naru camed down a bit.

"Hey, Naruto. You okay?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's and felt him purr a bit.

"I'm okay...Thanks...," Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Gomen." Naruto's ears drooped back and he sighed.

"Naruto, What scared you?" He said with a gentle tone. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"My dream." He said with his tail softly sweeping the floor.

"I drempt...I...lost you..." He said as he nuzzled Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. Sasuke made a fist and slapped Naruto on the face. Hard.

"Don't. Ever. Think. That. Again." He said as he unconsiously activated the Sharigan. Naruto reached up to Sasuke's face and kissed him on the lips. Naruto purred as he felt Sasuke scratch his ears.

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun." Naruto gently purred out. He gasped as he felt Sasuke kiss him on the lips again. Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke's tounge lick his bottom lip;he graciously opened up his mouth for him. Sasuke's tounge gently traced Naruto's fangs and felt Naruto Suck onto his tounge.

"Ahem!"

Both boys' ignored her. They knew Sakura hadn't left. Basicly they knew She'd leave soon or go downstairs. Naruto let a moan out as Sasuke lifted his shirt up. The grazing over the skin left Naruto Breathless. The soft Purrs continued. Then the door had slamed.

"You think she's mad?" Naruto asked as Sasuke left his lips and licked his neck, stopping to suck on the bone.

"So? I just want you on top this time, but I get to tease you first." Sasuke said as he lapped up the tiny amount of risen up blood.

"S-sasuke.."

Naruto Moaned as he felt sasuke gently graze his fingers over his erect nipple. Pulling the damned Shirt over his head, Naruto pulled Sasuke over him. His moans egged Sasuke on. He sent a trail of butterfly kisses down until he reached the heated, painful nub. He smerked and licked it a few times;Naruto Moaned louder. The nub was surrounded by the warm cavern of Sasuke's mouth as he played with it, tweaking, licking, and sucking. As he continued the playing, he felt Naruto's breath hitch. Naruto Gasped. Sasuke was as good as him. Half lidded eyes closed shut as he felt the other nub get harder; Sasuke had switched. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's knee rubbing his allready painfully errect member. _'Damn...I can't keep foucused on anything but pleasure...'_ Naruto thought as the heat was removed. Opening his eyes, he saw sasuke walk over to the Stereo and slipped a disc in. Naruto smiled.

"Just like our first, ne, Naruto-Kun?" Sasuke said with a glazed look in his eyes. The Raven laid by the blonde/blood red haired shinobi. The soft song played gently.

"Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. Good Choice, Sasu." Naruto purred out.

Naruto pushed himself up and kissed Sasuke on the lips as the stared into the other's eyes. The orbs gazed into the others. Sasuke broke the stare and smiled. The purrs gained sound and Sasuke began to trail kissed down Naruto's soft Stomach. Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke sucked on one of the marks. "Please, Sasu." Naruto beged. The smile only widened and he felt Sasuke Remove the black gloves from his hands.

"Why do you hide them? They make you so irrisitible, Naruto." Sasuke Whispered into one of the fox ears. Naruto Laughed and nuzzled Sasuke's chest. He then had Sasuke take the article off. After the soft thud of it hitting the floor, Naruto purred and whispered:

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and pushed Naruto down. He kissed his lover and rubbed his knee against Naruto's growing errection. The action was countered by Naruto Bucking his hips at the knee. Naruto panted and softly felt his pants being unzipped. Sasuke had paid attention to Naruto's little lesson well:he knew Naruto's tricks. He licked the cloth gently and blew on it. Naruto Bucked his hips again and Sasuke discarded the clothing to the floor. He gently licked his fingers and slid one inside Naruto. Naruto Moaned and huskily said:

"No. Your on top." Sasuke smerked. He had Kazuma Loseing himself. He gently rubbed the inside and was Feeling Naruto opening a bit. Naruto was panting;then it hitched higher. Sasuke had Hit the sweet spot. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned with every touch. Sasuke took out the finger and began to lick the hot member. He licked the tip, wiping the pre-cum off and massaged some lube onto his fingers. He flipped Naruto onto his stomach and pushed the fingers in. Naruto Yipped at the feeling;Sasuke could be rough. But thats why he loved him. So rough, Passionate, and yet loving at the same time. He soon began to purr again as he felt the fingers hit his prostrate;HARD. Naruto moaned as he felt the fingers leave. He then looked at Sasuke and he felt him kiss and trail down his back. Letting his tail loose he wiped it across the Hard member Sasuke still had restained. He then unzziped the jeans Sasuke had on. Sasuke Had bucked hard at the tail's gentle touch. _'Rough tonight? Perfect.'_ Naruto thought, Quickly removing the articles. He felt Sasuke push his fingers in softly. Naruto moaned and Bucked them into him further. Sasuke smiled and scissored out Naruto's ass. As he postioned himself at Naruto's entrance he felt the boy growing impaitent. Naruto felt his lover push inside him and moaned out incoharent phrases. Sasuke Slid in fully and slid back out. He pushed in fast and hard, slamming Naruto's prostarate. Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt the older boy slam into him hard. Naruto soon felt Sasuke's hand over his member and was pumping as hard as he was being slamed. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck and ran his fingers allong Naruto's side, sending involuntary chills down the younger Shounen.

"Kami...Sasu...Sasuk...Sasuke...Harder..." Naruto Moaned out. Sasuke agreed and pumped faster, as well as slaming Naruto's prostate over and over.

"Sasu-" Naruto felt like bursting. He screemed as he released hard and fast on Sasuke's hand. Naruto Could feel Sasuke as he released into his love. Naruto colapsed and panted hard;Sasuke pulled out and wrapped his arms around Naruto. His breath ragged;Sasuke nuzzled his Kitsune.

"Damn..." Sasuke said as Naruto turned twards him.

"How'd I ever not see what I see now?" Sasuke said with a pleased smile. Naruto pushed under Sasuke's jaw and purred. a smile on both boys they curled up and fell asleep. It was 5 til 7 in the morning.

When they Awakened in the Morning, Naruto ran twards the bathroom. Sasuke chuckled;Naruto probly had a sick stomach from the sessions that night. Never-the-less. he walked into the bathroom (with just boxers on) and rubbed the boy's back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hai-" Naruto gagged again and bent over the toilet, throwing up everything. _'Poor guy'_ Sasuke thought as Naruto Finished throwing up. He handed a Rag to Naruto and walked out to see Sakura.

"Baka!" Sakura had cracked Naruto a hard one;he slammed against the wall.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled as he hoisted her up bu her shirt collar.

"Back off him. Or you will be never allowed to come on the compounds again! Got it?!" He said with the Sharigan Fully active. Naruto stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun, Calm down. I'm not hurt, really. Put her down, Okay?" Naruto said with a trail of blood dropping from his hairline. Sasuke sighed and set her down.

"Thanks, Sasu." Naruto said as he nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sakura had known they were intamate, but showing affection infront of other's was unheard of from the pair. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and nuzzled his hair, and kissing his cheek.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

"Hai." Naruto purred as he leaned into Sasuke's touch. Sakura was stunned. Those two **_never_** acted like this in front of anyone.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Chan, Are you two feeling-" Sakura started when Naruto ran back into the bathroom.

"I guess not..." She said as she walked downstairs.

"Sakura," Sasuke said with soft eyes, "I told you last night to leave, correct?" He asked with a stern look.

"I thought you wanted something other than rice or ramen for breakfast?" She said as she walked into the kitchen. Sasuke sighed. He walked back in with the sick Naruto, who currently was throwing up again.

2 weeks had passed. The sickness hadn't let up.

"Naruto! You've been sick for 2 weeks! Go to Tsnunde!" Sasuke growled. They both stood in the middle room.

"No! It's letting up! So stop bugging me about it!" Naruto growled back, his feral side showed ever-so greatly. Ears pinned Back, Naruto apeared to be more of an Hybrid than human.

"Did...Kyuubi say something, Naruto. Your not so defensive about these things..." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hai...but...she said not to say it to you."

"What? Naruto! Why not!" Sasuke yelled.

"She said no, so I'm not telling!"

"Yes you are! You can't use much chakra, sleep much more, and wont sleep in the same bed with me now!"

"Because...I..."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Then why do you not sleep near me at all?"

"I cannot say, Teme!" Naruto growled. Something was wrong. They agreed 3 years ago to stop calling the other names unless they were intimate.

"Dobe! I want to help so tell me!" Sasuke yelled.

"I promised Kyuubi! I wont go back on my word!"

"Like hell!"

Sasuke launched a kick twards Naruto and dug his foot into the Boy's rib cage. Naruto could have dodged the attack easily, but froze like a deer in the headlights. Naruto was sent flying into the fridge in the kitchen. Sasuke ran to his side and saw some blood on the fridge;Naruto's black-red demon blood. Sasuke picked up the boy and ran off with the unconsoius demon in his arms twards the Hokage tower.

--------

Sasuke had laid Naruto down on the new teal couch in Tsnude's office. He had came through the window;he currently was stroking Naruto's cheek gently.

"What happened to him?" Tsnunde asked with fear on her face.

"We had an arguement and I lost my control. I kicked him into the fridge and he has a head wound." Sasuke said softly as he whispered into the kitsune ears,

"You better be okay, Naru-kun." Tsnunde smiled. She went over and examined the wound. Just a cut, which would be healed by morning. When the azure eyes opened he saw the face of Sasuke, who looked pissed.

"Sasu..ke?" He said as his vision cleared.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked him as Naruto sighed.

" I told you.-" Tsnunde walked into the room. Naruto now regiczised the room. The Hokage's office.

"Naruto, Can I speak to you, alone?" She asked with a glance at Sasuke.

"Sure. Why not." Naruto sat up and leant into Sasuke's touch as he walked out.

"Naruto, did Kyuubi tell you what's happening?" She said as Naruto sighed. His ears dropped;She had.

"Yes. She said that My race is really rare and we needed to reproduce. The Sharigan from Sasuke, The unlimited Chakra supply from me, It'd be a great child with great strength. She said I would grow a womb of chakra and it would hold the child." Naruto said quietly. Tsnunde sighed.

"That clears up why you didn't react to the blows from Sasuke. He feels bad about losing his temper."

"And? When don't I hear it?" Naruto said as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He hugged his knees, despite the killer pain from the kick to the rib cage. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Sasuke wants to know whats happening with you."

"I can't tell him. Kyuubi doesen't want me to ever-exert myself and We all know Sasuke would probly blow up on me. I can't tell him, He'd just laugh and try to get me in bed again. Last time he tore me pretty wide, I'm just glad Kyuubi healed it." Naruto said as he wiped his eyes and let himself calm down.

"He's that good?" She said with a smerk.

"Accually, I'm better seme than him." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am. Sasuke can move on. I know he'd be a great father, but until he can think without his cock, he'd better forget about me." Naruto said as he stood up near the open window.

"Baa-chan, I'll come back when they're born." Naruto jumped out of the window and took off.

-------

The time without Naruto was killing Sasuke. His fox had become a Missing-nin and was on the run. He sadly let time flow by, deeply depressed.

-------

Itachi had found Naruto KO'd on the forest floor. He was watching Kisame poke Naruto with a stick.

"...Kisame...He's out cold..." Itachi said as he sqatted down beside the 17 year old.

"I know, but it's fun to poke people with sticks. -!" Kisame said as he got a glare from Itachi. Naruto Opened his eyes and looked up.

"Awake finnally?" Kisame asked. He was picking at the fire he had just set aflame.

"Oi, Where am I?" Naruto said as he sat up, dusting his tail off.

"About 80 miles from Kohana. Why the hell are you out here for?"

"Because I'm a missing-nin."

"And you have to stay far from where you were born?"

"Hai..."

"And now you need somewhere to stay until you recooperate." He stated.

"If you didn't Mind it."

"Why should I? A PMSing Uchiha and now a quiet loner..., Yep I'm allright with it." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Yep. Now, Eat something." Kisame handed a cooked rabbit on a stick to Naruto.

"Hey, I didn't catch your Name?"

"Kazuma.Kazuma Phoenix." Naruto responded. He didn't need any problems from Kisame.

"Okay, Phoenix, eat." Kisame said with a gentle voice. _'Phoenix sure is quiet. And hasn't eaten correctly, I'm guessing. Mal-nutrition. Not for sure though.'_ Kisame thought as he watched the fire dance. Until Itachi walked up.

"Name. Age. Condition." Itachi said to Naruto.

"Kazuma Phoenix. 17. Unsure of." Naruto responded.

"Mal-nutrition, Correct, Phoenix?"

"Kisame Belives so."

"Or are you a female?"

"Ne. Male, Uchiha-Sama." Naruto said with a dislike to the name.

"Goodnight, Phoenix. Goddnight Itachi-Sama." Kisame said as he walked into his tent.

"Do you wish to share a tent with Kisame?Phoenix?" Itachi Asked, his voice mono-tone.

"Ne. I haven't been around anyone exept the forest Animals for months."

"Fine." Itachi Walked into his tent and zipped it up, leaving Naruto to put the fire out when he went to sleep. Naruto Decided to make a profile up for himself around them._ 'Kazuma_ _Phoenix, 17, male. Status: 7 months into pregnancy, no thanks to Kyuubi. Sexuality:BI. Quiet. ' _Naruto Smiled. When the 8th month hit, he would have to give birth. Male bodies can't hold the womb as long as a female could. He knew he'd have strong complicatins, but death could not happen. Kyuubi wouldn't let that happen;EVER.

"Dude, you okay?" Kisame said as he caught Naruto nuzzzling his womb, whispering soft phrases to it.

"oi...um...I can explain, Kisame-Sama. I just don't feel well tonight. Thanks for the consideration, though." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Do you posses a demon, Phoenix?" Kisame sid with a stern look.

"Hai."

"Then your demon-"

"Is reproducing through my body." Naruto stated. Kisame was shocked. Sure, thr tail, ears, feral nature, and dark marks on his cheeks pointed to him having a demon, but how could a male get pregnant?

"Uchiha." Naruto said with a whisper.

"Itachi?" Kisame said with a look of dread.

"Ne, the other one." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you?" Naruto asked as his eyes became soft for the first time in many months.

"Well, let's keep this between us. Itachi would kill you if he found you carrying the child of his Brother." Kisame said with a shiver.

"Hai. Thank you, Kisame-Same." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yep. But stop," He walked over to Naruto and sat next to him, "-Calling me your lord. I don't deserve it, Chibi." Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Kisame." Naruto said with his ears perked up, a now rare smile on his lips.

"Goodnight, Phoenix."

"Kisame," Naruto started.

"Yes, come on in. You can't get sick, now can you?" He siad with a smile.

"Thanks so much, Kisame. I owe you alot."

"Don't worry. Were' both Missing-Nins, so don't worry 'bout it." Kisame opened his tent and let Naruto in first. When Naruto walked in, he just took one of the many blankets and set it in the corner. He laid down and curled up like a fox.


	2. An

Hey, This is Lycan180. Now, I have many faithful friends and reviewers and now I need your help. I need Ideas for the series...If you do either PM me or Review. Please, I need Ideas for the Aishiteru series. Any kind of idea you have is appriciatted. Please, help if you don't want this story on Forever Hitaus!(sp?) And I now will take request Fics if they are in the catagory of Code Lyoko, NARUTO, Full Metal alchemist, Wolf's Rain, Lion King, and Underworld. And i do not do crack-fics. Well, I dont consider SasuHina or NaruTen cracks.

Supported pair

SasuHina/NaruSasu/SasuNaru/NaruSaku/EdOC/TsumeToboe

OddOC/UlrichYumi/ItaNaru/ItaSasu/

SimbaNala/KibaBlue/HigeBlue/AlWin/SeleneMicheal/

KovuKiara/KyuuNaru/NaruTenten/

And that's about it.Thanks for ya'll's time.

Lycanthrope180(ye, that's my full title. Or the Lycan Alchemist...)


End file.
